


How Angela and Nanette's rivalry works according to past me

by MissSaikouIsBack (MikoMae)



Category: Angela Anaconda (Animated Series)
Genre: Demonic Possession, F/F, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Snacks & Snack Food, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28381503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikoMae/pseuds/MissSaikouIsBack
Summary: Past me was blind to Angela and Nanette having a genuine hatred towards each other because she was a piece of shipping shit and shipped the two together. WHY? Here were 3 instances of how the ship and the rivalry could co-exist.
Relationships: Angela Anaconda/Nanette Manoir
Kudos: 1





	How Angela and Nanette's rivalry works according to past me

**Author's Note:**

> A/ = Angela's dialogue  
> N/ = Nanette's dialogue  
> M/ = Brinks' dialogue  
> Ad/ = Angela's demon's dialogue  
> G/ = Gina's dialogue  
> C/ = Candy's dialogue  
> R/ = Gordy's dialogue  
> J/ = Johnny's dialogue  
> Jb/ = Jimmy's dialogue  
> Jc/ = January's dialogue  
> Kb/ = Karlene's dialogue

* * *

Instance 1: Homophobic School/City

A/ "Damn, if we're gonna be lesbians, we gotta be undercover ones! We can get expelled if we even show the slightest of gayness!"

N/ "You think we can fake a rivalry? They've inspected friendships for being undercover gay relationships, but never rivalries."

A/ "Sounds like a good idea. They'll never tell. And if I wink, that's your cue to manipulate Mrs. Brinks into doing what you request of her."

Angela and Nanette walk out of the bathroom and into the classroom.

M/ "Silence, everyone! And especially you, Mr. Rhinehart! I can't trust your friendship with Johnny. It reeks of gayness. Anyway, get out your Language Books and page to page 404. I can't spare a single week here again."

A/ "Mrs. Brinks, I have a question. What the fuck is a fika? I am very confusion."

M/ "It is when you have a pastry and some coffee during work break. Now shut up."

Angela winks at Nanette, meaning it's Nanette's cue to fuck things up.

N/ "Excusez-moi, Madame Brinks! Could you put Angela at the back row so that you can't hear her bullshit ever again?"

A/ (thinking) "Damn, Nanette is good at this! She's taking this quite seriously."

M/ "Oh Nanette, I will. Angela! Karlene! Switch seats now!"

Kb/ "Do I really have to? I can't stand having to be in Angela's seat! It reeks of Totinos HOT PIZZA ROLLS™!"

M/ "YES YOU DO. NOW SHUT UP."

(Some time later)

A/ "Nanette, you just tricked them! They think we're enemies! But we know we're in it for each other."

Instance 2: Angela loves Nanette, but her inner demon doesn't

Ad/ "Nanette is a fucking bitch! I can't let her stay on this Earth."

A/ "What do you mean, she's amazing. You don't talk about my love like that!"

Ad/ = "You're a human. I'm a demon. I know more than you."

A/ "Speciesist! Wait until I'm awarded as the smartest organism ever!"

Ad/ "I could kill and eat you if I wanted."

A/ "Dude, you're literally in my body."

Instance 3: Angela and Nanette don't know whether to love or hate each other

A/ "Nanette, you have many good qualities, but also some really bad ones. I don't know whether to love you or not."

N/ "It's the same for you. What are we?"

A/ "I'm not sure, but all I know is that we exist."

AN/ "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH"


End file.
